


Hana's birthday

by yamanaiame



Series: Flowers of Maize [2]
Category: Shaman King
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamanaiame/pseuds/yamanaiame
Summary: Asakura Hana sometimes likes to try on Yoh’s old combat suit. He asks Amidamaru to tell him stories about Yoh and Anna, and he loves his  blonde hair. (HC by leslietendo) || a/n: I might rename it lol





	Hana's birthday

“So you’re saying that my mom made it?”  
“Yes, and your father had to wear it during his battles.”

Asakura Hana stood in front of the mirror in the Inn hall, examines himself as he tried on his father’s old combat outfit. It was worn out by the years, but with a few stitches, the outfit might look as new, although it did looked so old fashioned to the point it embarrassed him.  
Sometimes, the Asakura blond haired heir were going through the old boxes he found in his parents closet, trying to overcome the loneliness feeling due their constant absent (he heard over million times the story of why they had to leave him with Tamao). Sometimes it works… And sometimes it only make him feeling worse.

"Hmm…“, and yet, he still liked the way he looks in it. Maybe the next time they’re home he might ask his mother to handmade an outfit as well, a better one and less embarrassing than this black one.  
"Yoh-dono was actually forced to wear it during the first round of the fighting,” Amidamaru spoke as he remembered like it happened only yesterday. “Horo Horo laughed at it, and well Anna-okami hit him.”  
It’s not like it surprised the boy. He did looked up at her, although they had to leave him. Every day Hana resembled Anna more and more, from his death glares to his strength. However his favorite trait was his blond hair. Definitely his blond hair.  
"We’re home!“, a familiar voice called out as the front door opened. Asakura Yoh and Anna came back home, hopefully for a longer stay this time. On instinct, Hana welcomed his goofy father with his usual welcome kick while forgetting what he was wearing. ‘Violent as his mother’, Yoh just smiled at him. They did had a special way of showing affection.

"Hana.”  
Hana instinctively straightens his spine, turning his full attention to her. Narrowed eyes, she wasn’t glaring at her son, in fact she was surprised he found Yoh’s old clothes. “Where did you found it?” Shit. Lying wasn’t an option.  
“W-well I found it in, uhh, an old box in your room…?”  
“I see… Neither of you is allowed into my room.”

Did he pissed her off? She wasn’t going to punish him for wearing Yoh’s old combat outfit, is she? Anna walked upstairs, locking herself in their room for the rest of the day. Well what a pleasant way to greet her son hello. It seems like he forgot tomorrow’s date, but Anna didn’t, she would never forget this date. The only time she left the room was for dinner and bathroom, then resume to her shared room. And Hana, on the other hand, was stress he actually went to train on his own will.

 

* * *

 

The following morning was a bit awkward, Hana forgot his birthday, but his parents didn’t, they managed to come home for him on this special day. Anna offered him a nicely wrapped gift. Faint dark circles were obvious under her eyes, and yet, her eyes sparkled with excitement.  
“Aren’t you going to open it, kiddo?”, Yoh asks, pretty much guessing what it might be inside. It took their son a few minutes of processing what’s going on, before tearing up the paper. Eyes widen, he stared at his mother speechless, a tender smile graced her face. Anna spent the entire night awake, handmade him his own new combat outfit, hoping he would like it.

"Oh it’s so cool just like my hair!“, not thinking (another trait he shared with his father.) Hana just blurt it out, his smile matched to Yoh’s smile.  
Did he just.. Anna’s cheeks flushed slightly but it didn’t went unnoticed.

"Mom? Are you blushing?”  
“No.”  
“You totally were, Anna.”, both of the boys smirked, the itako huffed, pretending to be mad but they knew she really wasn’t.  
"Happy birthday, Hana.“ Having them with him was the best gift he could ever ask for, even more than his new combat outfit. Maybe she would also give him a day off from training…Hey it’s worth asking, isn’t?

~owari~

**Author's Note:**

> i can't fucking believe i managed to spell 'embarrassed' right without using google lmfao


End file.
